Birchfall's Death.. Part of the Warriors death by their names series
=Birchfall’s Death.. By Blossomfire101 (talk) 01:29, February 18, 2014 (UTC)B= My name is Birchfall, a ThunderClan warrior. I am a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. A gray squirrel dashed across a pile of leaves. I immediately went into a hunters’ crouch. Greenleaf was full of prey, and hunting was great. I signaled to Brackenfur that I spotted prey. He kept silent. I cautiously crept up on the prey. It pricked it’s ears once, then continued nibbling on it’s nut. I was in pounce-range. I leap, accidentally kicking up some leaves. I thought was prey would disappear, but I leaped and felt the flesh in my claws. Once swift bite, it was laying limp in the paws. “Great catch, Birchfall,” the golden-brown warrior said. “Thanks, Brackenfur, shall we head back to camp? We caught a lot today,” I asked him. “Yeah, three pieces of prey from each of us, surely the other patrols would’ve caught some too,” Brackenfur said and picked up his prey. I walked over to him and picked up my prey. We set off again. The rest of the way was silent, because out mouth was full of prey. I looked at Brackenfur, who was staring ahead. Then, I heard a snap of a twig. I whipped my head around and saw a flash of russet fur. Fox! I thought. My worried eyes concerned Brackenfur. I couldn’t whisper or mouth anything, or my prey will fall and the scent of blood would attract the fox. I continued ahead, Brackenfur still confused about what I was worrying about. I sighed and the prey came tumbling out. “Fox,” I said, expecting to see russet fur. Brackenfur dropped his prey. “We need warriors to fight it off. The queens’ will be up all night protecting their kits, and that’s not what we want.” He said. “I agree, but right now as we speak, it coming because of the scent of blood. It wants prey,” I said agreeing with Brackenfur. Brackenfur was thinking. I was thinking. “Let’s just head back to camp, report to Bramblestar, then plan a real attack with more warriors,” Brackenfur decided. I nodded; we picked up our prey, and headed back to camp. ThunderClan camp was not far off from the fox-spotting. The thorn tunnel was ahead, we walked through it. No fox in the clearing attacking warriors, no trampled undergrowth. The camp was completely normal. We walked over to where the fresh-kill pile was and dumped our prey. Bramblestar was perched near the leaders’ den. “Bramblestar!” I called to him. “You tell him, you saw it,” Brackenfur said, and he went off to the warriors’ den. I padded up to where Bramblestar was. “What it is, Birchfall?” the dark tabby leader asked, concern filled his eyes. “Fox sighting. Me and Brackenfur were walking back and I saw it, we don’t want queens up all night because of this,” I reported. Bramblestar was understanding every word. “We will lead an attack on it on it tomorrow, I’ll tell the queens. Some cats are recovering from sickness and more warriors will be available.” Bramblestar decided. I nodded and walked out of his den. Brackenfur was waiting, curiosity in his eyes. “Attack tomorrow,” I said and walked over to Ivypool, my daughter. The silver-and white she-cat was grooming herself. “Hey there,” I said. “Hey, Birchfall,” Ivypool greeted. Neither of this daughters’ liked to say Father. It hurt me a bit, but I knew that they were grown up. I mean Dovewing already has a mate! “Thinking about taking a mate?” I asked Ivypool. “No, Birchfall,” she said sternly, “I am sick of the little daughter father thing. I am a warrior, not a little kit in the nursery; that was moons ago.” I didn’t reply. My heart felt torn in two, I loved Dovewing and Ivypool with all my heart. But they refused me to comfort them. Well I am not going to go on with the boring parent stuff. I walked away from her and Whitewing walked over to me. “They are warriors.” She said looking at Ivypool, then me. “But-” I began. “No buts’. Birchfall, just move on, hang out with friends and me.” Whitewing’s green eyes showed affection. She nuzzled me. “Well I’m assigned with a new patrol.” the white she-cat walked away towards